


Hell and Back

by sarena2s



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queencest. Oliver/Thea. That should be warning enough. If this pairing is not for you, no need to read it.</p><p>This is something that's been floating around in my head since season 1. It includes a backstory of the Queen siblings' private activities and a scene which would take place during the beginning of the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell and Back

Thea Queen always looked up to her big brother Oliver. Ever since she was a little girl and she'd chase him around, inspiring him to give her the nickname, Speedy. 

Oliver was 10 years older than Thea and that was a huge difference when she was just starting kindergarten and Ollie was 15. She would try to hang out with him and the friends he'd bring home. She especially felt close to Tommy, who always had time to play with her, even if it was just a few minutes before they would leave to go to the football game or whatever it was teenaged boys did. Thea was never quite sure. She knew that sometimes Oliver would bring girls home late at night. They would sneak in after their parents and Thea had gone to bed. But Thea would always wake up as her bedroom was right across the hall from Ollie's. Sometimes she would listen and wonder what the girls were always giggling about. 

By the time Thea had reached her tenth birthday, Oliver was in college. And he didn't even have to sneak the girls in anymore. Laurel was a frequent guest at the Queen's house and it was never a surprise for her to spend the night. But there were also others. Thea heard them through the door as she stood on the other side in her nightgown. She was curious about the muffled noises she heard through the solid oak door to her brother's bedroom. She wasn't naive, even as a preteen. With a little imagination, she could picture them making out, removing each other's clothing. She wasn't too sure on the specifics of sex yet, but she knew that's what was going on. Sometimes she would go back to her own room and touch herself until tiny explosions rippled through her small frame. It never occurred to her that she was always thinking of Oliver when she did this. 

One day, right before Oliver left on the Gambit and Thea thought he'd never return, there was a Saturday she would never forget. Both of the Queen siblings tended to stay in bed until noon when given the opportunity and by the time Thea got dressed and wandered down the hall, there was a note on the bannister from her parents saying they were going to be away until the following night. The house felt empty. She wondered if Oliver was still in bed or if he had left too. She walked back down the hall and saw that his door was open just a crack. 

Normally, if Oliver's door was open, that meant it was safe for Thea to come in, so of course, she didn't hesitate to push the door open and step inside, her bare feet almost silent on the hardwood floor. 

Oliver was far from asleep, however. He was lying on top of his bed, breath shallow as he moved in short jerks. She heard groans. These groans were not unfamiliar to Thea's ears and she instantly felt the all too familiar warmth pool in her belly. She held her breath and moved towards her brother's bed. 

Ollie's eyes were shut tight and he was gripping his cock, stroking it furiously. Thea stared wide-eyed, unblinking and she was able to make out the swollen tip every few strokes. She had never thought about how big her brother's dick must be or what it would look like hard in his hand. The head was shiny and suddenly Thea wanted to touch it. To see what it felt like. Whether it was hot to the touch. She didn't dare move though. From where she stood, she could see everything. The way his every movement shook the bed, the way his skin had just a sheen of dampness to it, and the way his cock seemed to get bigger and darker before her eyes. His hand moved faster and faster until all at once he gasped and his cock spurt white streams over his stomach. Thea was shaking, unable to move. 

"Ollie?"

There was a moment of unbearable silence as her brother's eyes shot open. 

"Thea! Wha-- what are you doing in here? Get out!" He shouted in a panicked voice as he fumbled for a t-shirt to wipe up his mess. 

"I didn't know... I thought you were asleep."

Oliver quickly pulled on his boxers and stared at his sister in shock. 

"You need to knock, Thea..." He was horrified at what she'd just witnessed him doing. 

Thea just stood there, knees trembling and Oliver mistook it for fear. 

"It's okay, come here. It's fine. I'm fine, see?"

Slowly she nodded and moved towards him, sitting down on the bed beside him. The bed he had just jerked off on, with Thea watching. She felt the throbbing heat between her legs and almost whined because she knew what she needed and she couldn't touch herself in front of Ollie.  
He gave her a brotherly hug and a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Go on downstairs and I'll make you some breakfast after I shower."

Thea just nodded and went downstairs, threw herself on the couch and pulled a blanket up around her. 

Her eyes slipped closed as her hand slid into her panties. She let out a sigh when her fingers found her wet center and she rubbed in circles. The pleasurable pulses came almost immediately and she gasped out, just as Oliver had done when he had his release. Thea hid her head under the blanket until her brother came to get her for breakfast.

***

When Oliver returned from the island, he was amazed at how grown up his little Speedy was. Not missing a beat, Tommy asked him if he noticed how hot his sister had gotten. Of course Oliver had. He was trying very hard not to think about it though, thank you very much. It was hard enough for him to sleep as it was. The bed was too soft after all those years living without one and he slept on the floor. 

Nightmares blended with dreams of Thea. Thea watching him masturbate all those years ago. Why on earth would he remember that now? 

The heavy feeling hardness of his erection was impossible to ignore. Slowly, he started stroking himself, thinking of Thea. Not the little sister he had called Speedy, but this new Thea. Who was a woman. He imagined undressing her slowly, revealing that smooth, ivory skin, inch by inch, kissing each place he uncovered. He would take his time, show her what it meant to be made love to. Because he loved her. More than any boy her age could. 

"Thea..." He moaned as his hand moved up and down his cock, faster and faster until he felt his balls start to tighten and he knew that sweet release was going to come. 

"Ollie?"

Shit. Fuck. He stopped abruptly, immediately feeling the ache to his very core as he rustled in the sheets to cover himself. 

"Something wrong, Speedy?"

"I heard you calling my name... Is everything okay?"

She knew. Oliver knew that she knew. But neither of them wanted to voice what was hanging in the air. 

It was Thea who moved first. She took a deep breath and she got under the sheet, lying down beside her brother. Oliver swallowed loudly, trying desperately not to touch her as the ache in his groin grew almost unbearable. 

Slowly, Thea pulled her night shirt off and tossed it aside. 

Oliver drew a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her breasts in the near darkness of his bedroom. Before he could stop her, she was straddling him and he could feel her wetness on his inner thighs. His cock twitched in response, eager to bury itself deep inside his sister's snug heat. 

His sister. His Thea. It was all he could think. 

"Ollie, you have no idea how much I missed you. How much I need you. How much I've always needed you."

"I... I missed you too Thea. I need you too. So very much."

"Ollie... Tell me that it's okay again. Tell me like you did five years ago when I saw you. Tell me that this is okay..."

She held his cock in her palm, sliding the tip along her slit until she was literally shaking with need. 

"It's okay, Speedy. I'm fine. You're fine. I love you." 

She let out a long shuddering breath and lowered herself onto him until he was fully buried within her tight, wet center. 

"Thea, I love you so much. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, Ollie."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know, Ollie."

"But I can't stop now. Just know that I love you to hell and back. I'd do anything for you, Speedy. And I have. If I weren't for you, I wouldn't have tried so hard to get home."

"Ollie, I never want you to stop. I've wanted you like this since I was a little girl. Since before I even knew what this was."

"I think I always knew. You're my Thea. And I want to prove it to you."

With that, he picked her up and flipped their positions so he could drive into her as deeply as he wanted.

"I'm your Thea. Always."

He groaned and buried his face in her neck, kissing his sister's pale skin with all the love he felt welling up inside of him. His thrusts were long and slow as he tried to pace himself for her sake but Thea was already too far gone, meeting his movements and forcing him to go faster. 

"Oh Thea... Speedy... I'm so close. I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"I don't want you to. I want you to give me all of it. Please, Ollie. I've waited so long."

Thea shook beneath him and Oliver covered her chest with kisses as his thrusts turned into short snapping jerks of his hips and he pounded into her until he gave a hoarse shout. And Oliver came inside her, filling her up in spurts, giving her everything he had to give. And with a gasp Thea came, walls flickering around his shaft, still buried deep inside. 

It was several moments before either of them could move and then Oliver pulled out so he could lie beside her and run his hands through her hair. 

"I'm fine now, see?"


End file.
